


Empty Nest

by Strangevisitor7



Series: Watcher!Abby [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/pseuds/Strangevisitor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is going to college and Joe needs to find him a Watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta: Idontlikegravy

Empty Nest

 

Joe was happy that Richie had decided to go to college but it presented him with a bit of a dilemma. As long as Richie had been hanging with Mac these past few years, Joe had appointed himself the double duty of watching both of them. But now Richie was heading across the country for college in DC and he didn't really have anyone he could send to Watch the young Immortal.

The door to the bar was flung open and in walked the object of Joe's concern, already in a heated conversation with MacLeod.

"Richie, you can't just go to DC and have no place to live." Mac insisted as he took a seat at the bar.

Richie plopped down on the stool next to him, "Mac, I'm thirty-three. I am not going to live in a dorm with a bunch of freshman."

"Exactly," Mac agreed. "So why won't you let me buy you a condo near campus?"

Richie practically growled in frustration and looked at Joe. "I'm sure I've explained this to him before. How is it he still doesn't get it? "

Joe laughed and handed them each a beer. "I'm staying out of this." He'd heard a variation on this theme ever since Richie had received his acceptance letter. Mac was playing the role of overprotective father and Richie was the independently minded son. Joe knew better than to broach the subject of Richie's unassigned Watcher when he was in this mood.

"I know you want to do this on your own but I don't see why I can't help you pay for things. How about a car?"

"Enough Mac!" Richie slammed his mug down on the counter. "And what's wrong with my bike?"

"Well, I just thought that you can at least live in a car," Mac deadpanned

"Very funny. I have my own money. I can make my own way. I don't need you to take care of me." Richie reminded him a little more harshly than he'd intended. But he was so tired of this conversation and Mac's constant interference in his life. Methos was right about moving on and he couldn't get to Georgetown soon enough.

"You're right. I just…" Mac hesitated and took a swig of his beer. "I guess I'm just gonna miss having you around."

Richie looked over at his friend and let his anger go. "Getting sentimental on me Mac?"

Duncan smiled, clasped Richie's shoulder and addressed their bartender. "Joe, our little boy's all grown up."

"And about time too," came a voice from the doorway.

"Methos!" Richie waved the old man to the empty bar stool to his right. "Joe, another round on me."

Joe snickered. "This mean you're going to settle your tab before you leave town?"

Richie smiled at Duncan. "Hey dad, you want to take care of my bar bill?"

"What happened to 'I can pay my own way'?" Duncan quipped.

"I haven't left yet." Richie replied but still reached for his wallet to pay for the drinks. He laid the money on the counter with a flourish indicating to his companions that he was as responsible as he kept insisting.

"Papa bear still having trouble letting go?" Methos asked as he settled in with his beer.

Mac groaned. "Why does everyone making such a big deal out of me wanting to help?"

"Because most mortal parents have learned to let them leave the nest once they hit thirty." Methos advised with mock seriousness.

Richie picked up on the theme. "You will take care of him, Methos. I'm not sure he can get by without my help."

Joe added. "It has been a long time since he's had to fend for himself; I should know."

"Well, Joe you can take over running his errands and mopping the dojo," Methos snorted, "because I have better things to do with my time than baby-sit the man. Isn't that your job anyway as his Watcher?"

"Guys, alright, I get it. We're all grown-ups here." Mac raised his beer. "To college boy. All the best."

The others echoed the sentiment as they drank to Richie's future.

*************************  
Listening to Mac joke about Richie living in his car had given Joe an epiphany. Leaving a fresh round of beers for them, he headed into his office to make a phone call. If this worked out Richie would not only have a Watcher but a place to live as well. It was a solution he hoped that Richie wouldn't see as charity.

"Hello," came the distinctly British voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hiya Ducky. It's Joe Dawson."

"Joseph. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I have a favor to ask." Joe settled into his office chair. This might be a long call.

Dr. Donald Mallard was a semi-retired Watcher who lived in DC and worked as a forensic specialist at NCIS. He still participated occasionally in research projects for the Watchers but he hadn't actually been in the field in almost twenty years. Joe hoped their long standing friendship might convince the man to take on an active field assignment.

"If it is within my power to grant your request, I shall do my best." Ducky replied sincerely.

Joe could hear a lot of commotion in the back ground and what sounded like dogs barking.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" He wanted Ducky's full attention and in a good mood for the discussion to come.

"No, Mother has just riled up the dogs with one of her games." Ducky's voice faded from the phone momentarily and Joe could hear him begging his mother to control her pets. The background noise quieted and Ducky returned to the phone. "She loves those things but sometimes they do make an awful racket. So, what is it that has you asking favors?"

"I know it's been a long time since you've had a field assignment but I was hoping I might convince you to watch an Immortal friend of mine who'll be relocating to your area."

Silence greeted Joe's request and he was just about to tell him to forget the whole thing when Ducky spoke, "Immortal friend." There was no judgment in Ducky's voice. "I must admit I never had to adjust to the changes in policy you've instituted Joseph. We were called Watchers for a reason, you know."

Joe grimaced and he remembered the reason this might be a bad idea. Joe had been worried that Ducky might be a proponent of old school thinking. After all, he had reduced his activity with the Watchers back in the 80's.

"I know not everyone embraced the changes but secrecy was killing our organization." Joe chose his words carefully as he continued. "I'm offering you the opportunity to get to know an Immortal; to be a part of the 21st century organization. I know you were always up for a challenge."

Ducky sighed. "You're right of course. I just don't know if I want to go into the field again at my age and I certainly can't follow some young Immortal all over the world."

Joe smiled. It seemed he'd underestimated Ducky. He was willing, now Joe just had to show him that he was able.

"You wouldn't have to, Duck. That's the beauty of this assignment and the active collaboration between Watchers and Immortals. Richie...Richie Ryan, that's his name. He's only been Immortal for about 15 years. He's going to college in DC." Joe paused and figured he might as well lay all his cards on the table. "I thought since he needs a place to live and you have that big house, he could stay with you. And if he was living there, he could report to you. You wouldn't have to follow him around. Plus, he could help out with your mother."

Ducky snickered.

"Most ingenious, Joseph. You have masterminded the perfect solution to my every protest. I must admit it might be fun to be more active again. I remember my last field assignment, Graham Leary. Jovial Irish fellow. There was this one time he spent an entire weekend…"

Joe smiled as he listened to Ducky recount his last field assignment. Once Ducky started telling stories Joe knew it was his way of accepting the assignment. He'd heard the story many times but then if you were friends with Ducky you got used to hearing his stories over and over again. That was something he'd have to warn Richie about.

Ducky finished relating Graham's last duel and fell silent. Realization dawned on Joe as he heard the sadness in Ducky's final words.

"You were friends. You talked." He could hear Ducky exhale on the other end.

"Yes. That's why I retired. I couldn't take losing another friend that way. But mortal or Immortal we lose people, don't we Joe, and it's their friendship that matters." Joe could hear the sadness in Ducky's voice but couldn't know it was for a mortal friend, Kate, recently lost.

"Very true. So does that mean you'll do it?" Joe prompted.

"Yes Joseph you have won me over. And now you must tell me more about this young Immortal."

Joe leaned back in his chair and began to share the short but colorful history of Richie Ryan.


End file.
